Omigawa
Omigawa was a monk kensai of the Spider Clan. He was a master sensei of the clan's sohei. Destroyer War Omigawa and his fellow monks fought in the Destroyer War. He would frequently taunt his would-be allies even while defending them from the minions of Kali-Ma. After the war the tainted members of his Clan moved to the Colonies while Omigawa was permitted to remain in the empire, a wondering monk who demonstrated the superiority of his martial technique. Eventually, he chose to travel to the Colonies. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 73 He learned secret techniques of the Brotherhood of Shinsei from Yunmen, the Whisper, and in turn he passed the knowledge to Sora. Embracing the Darkness, by Maxime Lemaire Imperial Governor Escape Omigawa, alongside Yoritomo Saigo and Bayushi Shizuka, were involved in the escape of the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime, who was sought by Imperial forces after the Siege of the Second City. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Suikihime's Sanction Suikihime was hidden in a large village, where she devised how to kill the Fudoist threat. Bayushi Shizuka, a well-dressed man native of the Ivory Kingdoms, Omigawa, and Asako Karachu were her command staff. Maps with movements of the Fudo cult displayed the areas where the cultists attacked the Fallen, only to be killed in turn by agents sent by Suikihime. The former governor eventually surrendered herself to Hiruma Tenshin, an agent of Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu, and returned to the Second City. Scenes from the Empire 35, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Madness in the Colonies When madness spread unchecked in the Colonies Omigawa left the border of the Plains of Glass to put to rest all the disorder surrounding the province. Clan letters (Coils of Madness) He was aided by Kakita Seishi in an important investigation, a matter that could help uncover the cause of the violence unleashed in the colonies. This investigation led them to a hidden glade, overlooked by a temple to Fudo. This glade was sacred to a malevolent ryu, There Will Be Blood, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, & Robert Denton Natsumi, Kotei Results 2013 who took offense at their presence. Seishi died defending Omigawa from a blow that was meant for him. Omigawa returned to the Second City with her body, so a memorial could be celebrated for Seishi. Egged Omigawa met and was impressed by a Mantis courtier named Yoritomo Saigo, who did not hesitate to further his clan's goals by any means necessary. On travels outside the Second City, Omigawa often accompanied Saigo as a confidant and yojimbo. Somehow Saigo used an Egg of P'an Ku upon Omigawa, during his time at Journey's End City. It was unclear if Saigo was a doppelganger or the true Saigo. Face the Madness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Death During the incidents that happened during P'an Ku's madness in the Colonies in 1199 Omigawa was killed by Moshi Umiko. There Will Be Blood, Part 3A, by Shawn Carman See also * Omigawa/Meta External Links * Omigawa (Before the Dawn) Category:Spider Clan Members